Love Lessons
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: Is it possible for a shy, quiet girl such as Hyuuga Hinata to become attractive and irresistible with the help of a certain Uchiha? "Will you be my coach?" Hinata asked, glancing up. Sasuke sighed. "Only if you keep this promise: never fall in love with me or you can forget me coaching you in finding love." Based on the Japanese High School Debut Movie. Highschool fic. AU. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Lessons**

**Summary:** Is it possible for a shy, quiet girl such as Hyuuga Hinata to become attractive and irresistible with the help of a certain Uchiha? "Will you be my coach?" Hinata asked, glancing up. Sasuke sighed. "Only if you keep this promise: never fall in love with me or you can forget me coaching you in finding love." Based on the Japanese High School Debut Movie. Highschool fic. AU. Rated T.

**A/N:** I am still working on my other story _Resurrection_ but at the same time, I will be doing this fanfic in honour of the Japanese film "High School Debut Movie" because it is too kawaii! I think the story line is completely adaptable to make into a fanfiction! Enjoy!

**Note:** This story will be set in an English High School because I am from the UK. :) High school is Year 7 to Year 11 (equivalent to Grade 7 to Grade 11). Sixth Form/College is Year 12 to 13.

**Disclaimer: **I write as I hobby and do not get paid for post stories free on FF. I do not own _High School Debut_, directed by Tsutomu Hanabusa or the manga of the same name by Kawahara Kazune. Nor do I own Naruto belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own unrecognisable parts of the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10**

**Hypothesis**

For three years, I have always kept my head down. I've never worn makeup to school, I've always worn a strictly pristine school uniform, I've never drawn unnecessary attention to myself and most importantly, I have never been a subject of interest to any male.

I used to wonder:

_Maybe it's my mid-length hair?_

… _Or maybe my waist is too wide?_

_Maybe I'm not pretty enough?_

… _Or maybe I'm incapable of falling in love?_

It was only after a while that I realised I needed someone to coach me. Like in a game of tennis, you need a teacher to show you where you're going wrong and how to improve. Maybe that's what finding love is like. You need someone to tell you… what it is you're doing wrong…

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Hinata? You look sad... You're only fifteen yet your face is going on thirty!"

Hanabi, Hinata's older sister by three years, smiled at her and pulled the sides of her mouth downwards. Hinata looked up at her from the doorway steps miserably.

"You look like this, frownface!" Hanabi teased, slapping Hinata's shoulder and making the face again.

Hinata shook her head. She allowed herself to be pulled in through the front door by Hanabi and waited for her older sister to close the door behind them.

_Click_.

Hinata felt a shove in her back and was prompted into the living room. Their house wasn't supreme. The living room was adjoined to the kitchen. The carpet was red, lustrous and comforting. Their father didn't believe in extravagant luxuries even though he could more than afford them. And their mother… well, where she currently was prohibited her from being able to enjoy luxuries.

Hinata all but collapsed onto the plush sofa in the living room.

"I'll tell you why I'm so depressed…" Hinata began.

Hanabi straightened attentively as she sat down opposite her younger sister. "Spill."

"Well, you know how I said I would try to get a boyfriend today? It didn't work. When I went out into town and hung around all the flirting hotspots you mentioned to me… it didn't work. No one approached me and absolutely nothing happened. I don't understand… how does dating work?"

"It… didn't work?" Hanabi looked confused.

It was a wonder that they were both related. _Hanabi_ had long brown hair, glowing in the mid-afternoon sunlight. Her piercing chestnut brown eyes made every boy she looked at avert their gaze embarrassedly. And her fashion sense was astounding. Hanabi looked angelic in all the leather jackets she owned.

"So… no one chatted you up?" Hanabi repeated. "At _all_?"

Hinata looked down at her knees, pushed closely together because it was a nervous habit of hers. She was wearing a simple outfit: a dress, tights and a long cream travel coat. And a scarf because of the cold weather.

Hinata took a deep breath and forced herself to meet Hanabi's incredulous gaze.

"Well… there was one guy."

Hanabi all but perched on the edge of her seat, she was leaning forward so far.

"What happened?"

Hinata looked down again.

"He ran away."

Hanabi abruptly straightened.

"He ran away? Why?"

Hinata smiled.

"I have no idea. I'm just kidding."

"Not funny! Anyway, I know there _was_ someone. You're starting to look flustered."

"Not true!" Hinata argued, but she bit her lip nervously. Hanabi was right. There was somebody who did approach her…

… _the cold was getting to her and she had already been standing there for two hours straight. So much for a flirting hotspot… the only flirting happening around here was between her goosebumpy skin and the biting weather. Hinata uncrossed her arms and started to dart along the street._

_One last time… I'll go to the other flirting hotspot one last time and then I'm done!_

_Hinata made her way towards the public park determinedly. Before she reached it, however, she tripped on her own two feet and lurched to the ground pitifully._

"_Ow!" Hinata protested quietly, drawing in her bag which had slipped out of her grasp during the fall towards her. There was something wrong with her left foot. It was unusually chilly and had gone so numb that she could barely feel it…_

"_My shoe!" Hinata gasped upon realisation, gaping at her bare left foot and then at her surroundings franticly. "Where has it gone…?" _

"_You dropped this." Someone stated. Then, seeming to lament, "More like… it flew."_

_Hinata looked up slowly, resigning herself to the fact that whoever this was had already seen her fumbling around the ground for her things pathetically, and if they wanted to laugh at her she would bare the mortification of it._

_She did not prepare herself, however, for the strikingly solemn face and stoic raven-black eyes of the stranger. In fact, he looked oddly familiar… Hinata tried not to let her breath hitch in her throat. _

_He held out her shoe._

_Hinata gingerly accepted it back and got up slowly._

_He returned his hand to his side and turned away, almost boredly._

"_What do I do now?" Hinata inaudibly mumbled to herself, under her breath._

"_What?" He asked, now looking back at her with some curiosity._

_Hinata started. "Oh, did I say something?" She stammered, in an attempt to turn her fault against him. Maybe he would brush it aside…._

"_Yes." He confirmed, smiling slightly but not quite all the way._

_Before Hinata could say anything else, another guy with spiky blonde hair, lively azure eyes and a contagious grin walked up to them._

_He looked to and thro Hinata and the guy who had returned her shoe to her._

"_Hey! Don't we all go to school together?" He questioned, looking directly at Hinata. She found her cheeks heating under the intense pressure of his gaze and nodded her head slightly._

_The newcomer slung his arm around the dark-haired stranger's shoulder. _

"_This is my idiot friend Sa—"_

"_Say another word and I'll forget buying you the new Playstation 4 game you wanted." Warned the other boy._

_Hinata looked at them and backed away slowly._

"_Sorry to interrupt… but thanks for giving me back my shoe." She stammered quietly. Looking away, Hinata all but ran from them without waiting for their response…_

"Anyway," Hanabi gushed dramatically, not noticing Hinata's silence as she put the side of her head to rest on her palm. "I guess there is only so much I can do for you. Boys have always flocked to me so I have never had to work hard in order to vie for their affections. I have no idea how to help you in the situation you're going through. You need a better coach."

Hinata looked up at her kin in astonishment. "What?"

"Why don't you find a coach who can teach you how to attract boys?" Hanabi suggested.

Hinata shook her head. "Like who?"

Hanabi smiled devilishly. "It's the same as playing tennis, right? If you don't have a good coach, you won't be good at it, right? You need a coach who can teach you things you never knew. So, it would be better if you found someone who knows how boys think."

Hinata nodded unsurely. "Even so, I have no idea who that should be."

"It _should_ be a male. Number one. Number two…"

An image of the strikingly solemn and dark stranger Hinata had encountered in town that day lit up in her mind.

"… and finally, number ten: it has to be someone you can meet on a regular basis."

"To do what?"

"Have lessons, of course!"

"Lessons in love?"

_Why can't I do this at school? It would be so much easier than having to resort to this…_

"OK," Hinata agreed. "Starting tomorrow, I will get someone to coach me in finding love."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Lessons**

**Disclaimer: **I write as I hobby and do not get paid for posting stories free on FF. I do not own _High School Debut_, directed by Tsutomu Hanabusa or the manga of the same name by Kawahara Kazune. Nor do I own Naruto belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own unrecognisable parts of the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10**

_It should be a male. Number one. Number two…_

A Form Tutor hadn't arrived yet.

9:00am. Hinata anxiously averted her gaze away from the clock resting on her Form classroom wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the numerous males messing around at the back of the room.

_Who? _

_Which one?_

_I need a coach!_

Not for the first time, Hinata asked herself why she wanted to find love in the first place and thus need a coach to do that. More than anything, did she just want to become confident? A person in her own right? Her own person? More than anything, did she just look forward to her future coach teaching her how to fend for herself, stand up for herself, how to be bold, act confident… instead of being dismissed all the time? Subdued. Quiet. Shy.

A lone figure stalked past the open Form room door. Hinata slowly glanced up to inspect the silhouette as it passed and nearly choked on the air she was breathing on. It was him. She was sure of it.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Came a concerned voice beside her. Hinata turned to look at her vivacious friend Temari, sitting attentively beside her. Temari raised an eyebrow, her look expectant.

"I think I've got to leave… I mean, go somewhere important… I'll be back!"

A hand grabbed Hinata's wrist before she could go. Hinata sheepishly glanced back at Temari who still had an eyebrow raised.

"Ooooh, you actually do have audacity, Hinata! Can I get in on the fun too?" She asked hopefully, oceanic eyes sparkling.

Hinata shook her head. Temari reluctantly relented her grip.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata bit her lip sadly as she emerged into the corridor of the Tower Block. It was Three Floors high. If you peered down the centre, you could see down to the bottom floor. It was quite an astounding sight but the act of walking up all those stairs to each floor was, in itself, a taxing challenge.

Luckily, Hinata was going _down_ as her Form Room that day was located on the topmost floor. She would not be so breathless that she wouldn't be able to speak to the person whom she was about to pursue when she reached the bottom.

There would be inevitable consequences for her actions: even though Hinata's Form Tutor hadn't arrived yet, if they did before she came back, she would be in serious trouble for arriving in Form late… _because_ she'd left without permission. Hinata should have asked Temari to vouch for her. Hopefully Temari would have the wits to cover for Hinata anyway.

The stairs awaited her thudding footsteps as she descended each floor as fast as humanely possible, shoulder-length hair rushing to catch up behind her. Her eyes started to sting from the impact of whiplash and her legs soon felt like one hundred year old gelatin.

Ignoring the curious looks of passers-by, determinedly rushing to get to Form on time, Hinata all but leapt from the last step of the staircase and skidded to an abrupt halt in the middle of the corridor.

_… __I found him!_

He was right where she wanted him. Just ahead of her. Hinata tried not to cringe at how wrong that thought sounded.

_I'll ask him! I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will!_

She had never noticed him in school before. Whether by fate or coincidence, they had never been put in the same Class Set for any subject in their previous years of high school, or this year, and that was why Hinata hadn't known who he was when they had clashed the previous day in town despite the fact that they attended the same high school. The same for his animated blue-eyed friend.

Another reason why Hinata had never noticed Sasuke could have been because she seldom paid attention to the band of cliché populars in school. They were just normal school pupils like her, walking around like they had something over everybody else when they didn't in reality. But it was clear that this guy had a fandom of his own and maybe even a few stalkers! Girls secretly swooned over the classic British hot-shot.

_This is the only way of getting a coach that I can think of!_

Hinata started to self-consciously march towards the tall, dark and admittedly handsome male student. After all, he was with all his friends…. including the blue-eyed boy who appeared to be guffawing at a joke only he found funny, and Hinata gradually felt her resolve break as she got closer and closer to them.

Maybe this was all a mistake…

_No, it's not! You will get a coach today, Hinata! You barely know him anyway so his opinion of you does not matter! What does it matter? If you want to come out of your shell then don't care about what someone else thinks of you!_

"Um… could I have a moment to speak with you, please?"

A look of surprise… pleasant surprise crossed his face. His obsidian eyes were widened but in a mesmerising way. Hinata could see how girls would be disarmed by his dark gaze if he looked at them.

Naruto pointed at her. "Hey! You're the girl who ran away from us the other day!" He exclaimed. He seemed overly excited. However, he was roughly elbowed in the side by one of the other boys standing there before he could interrogate her further.

_Just like tennis, opportunities don't come often. It has to be now! _

Hinata earnestly forced herself to say more.

"Do you remember me? You… picked up my shoe."

Hinata sensed the gnawing silence around her but she kept her eyes locked with his.

_I must come out of my shell… I must do this for myself!_

Hinata willed for him to respond. She could imagine standing there forever, gazing into his depthless, solemn eyes…

"Yes." He confirmed. His voice was deep, like she remembered from yesterday, silky and masculine. Hinata suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine.

"My name is… Hinata Hyuuga. I'm in Year 10 as well."

Hinata straightened slightly.

"Please, I want to have the same popularity as you. Will… you be my coach?"

A new pair of feet sidled up beside him and stood there patiently.

Hinata looked up.

"What was that? You want to become popular? How fun!"

For a moment, Hinata imagined she was staring into Hanabi's face. But, no, this girl was far too bright and lively to be Hanabi. Similarly, she had chestnut brown hair which was tied up in two buns atop her head. Her uniform—just like Hinata's, consisted of a white shirt, a sleek black tie, a close fitting black blazer and a short, stripped skirt with long knee-length white socks—looked fabulous on her.

She smiled brightly at Hinata.

Then she turned to Sasuke and said, "Why don't you do it, older brother?"

Hinata turned back to him in shock, having forgotten that he still hadn't replied to her proposal. He had a _sister_ who attended school there as well? Hinata heard, amongst the crowd of people who had gathered, unconcealed snickers. At who? Hinata was completely unsure.

"No way. It would be too troublesome."

Hinata felt her shoulders and hopes deflate.

Sasuke glared sharply at her then, before flickering his gaze away. "This type of girl who wants to make a high school debut…."

"Yes." Hinata admitted, ignoring the rude way he had referred to her and still pathetically stood her ground.

Sasuke's gaze zoned in on her coldly. "… It's already obvious that you're trying. Hairstyle, makeup, ribbon, uniform."

As he listed off each item, his eyes scanned across her body emotionlessly.

"They don't go well together at all."

Hinata bit her lip and found herself doing something shameless: she begged.

Hinata bowed her head. "Please… teach me things like that!"

She lifted her gaze tentatively.

"Absolutely not." He deadpanned harshly.

Everyone around them, including Sasuke's friends, gaped in shock at his iciness.

"Why not?" Hinata argued, surprising even herself.

Sasuke glanced at her irritably, "Girls are troublesome… Like you."

Hinata's eyes widened. "I don't understand…."

Sasuke glared at anywhere but her face. "You decide on your own what you like or not."

He gazed at her one last time before pivoting around and storming away, too swiftly for his friends to catch up to him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Lessons**

**Disclaimer: **I write as I hobby and do not get paid for posting stories free on FF. I do not own _High School Debut_, directed by Tsutomu Hanabusa or the manga of the same name by Kawahara Kazune. Nor do I own Naruto belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own unrecognisable parts of the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10**

Lunchtime that day was a one-way ticket to freedom from the judgmental stares and mutinous whispers of every person who passed her in the corridors. Apparently, Sasuke's fandom of fangirls had caught wind of Hinata's mortifying escapade that morning to get Sasuke to be her coach in popularity and dating.

"She's so _unremarkable_!"

"Who would want to coach _her_?"

"Sasuke didn't even know she existed until this _morning_!"

Hinata darted inside the library and when the door shut behind her, she leaned her back against it. The librarian shot her a surprised wide-mouthed glance before averting her gaze away languidly.

You weren't allowed to eat anything or drink anything, for that matter, inside the library. However, that was alright.

Hinata was not planning to go for lunch at the cafeteria—how could she possibly put herself in _there_, like a lamb to the slaughter? Sasuke's malevolent fangirls—more especially the younger ones—probably had rotten food at the ready to throw at her, or banana peels set out everywhere so that she could slip on them and break her neck... Plus, You-Know-Who would be present with his band of populars… Hinata was nowhere near ready to face Sasuke again.

One day without lunch couldn't hurt.

Hinata walked past a Sixth-former, sitting alone at a table in the library holding a thick textbook. Suddenly, his lifted his head and pointed at her behind. "You've got a post-it note stuck to your back."

Hinata turned her head to glance at him and nodded gratefully; but when she hesitantly tugged the post-it note off her back, her faced dropped. What had she been expecting to read, anyway?

_YOU'RE A FAIL!_

_SASUKE WILL NEVER BE YOUR COACH SO JUST GIVE UP!_

_COS HE'S MINE!_

_Signed, an anonymous Year 8 pupil_

Little Year 8 brats…

Hinata angrily scrunched up the note, deposited it in the bin on the floor next to the bookshelf, and plopped herself down in one of the corner chairs.

Just as Hinata sank deeply enough into the chair that she could actually fantasise being invisible, someone tapped her shoulder. "Even if you do have a coach, you're… not going to be popular, are you?"

Hinata grudgingly looked up to scrutinize the intruder harassing her. What she was not expecting to see, were the amused, twinkling brown eyes of Sasuke's younger sister.

"I-It's you…" Hinata uttered, stupidly.

Tenten nodded—but it was more like a fast, sharp movement of her head—and pulled Hinata up by the arm.

"I've found you! And now you're coming with me!"

"What?" Hinata protested, trying to retake ownership of her right arm. "I'm not going with you anywhere!"

"Oh, yes you will!" Tenten exclaimed, smiling.

Grudgingly, Hinata allowed herself to be pulled out of the library—her safe haven—and into the dark, evil world beyond.

Tenten glanced back at her. "Sorry about this. We don't have much time. I'm taking you to the cafeteria to eat lunch and then we're going to the Year 10 girls' tennis trials."

Hinata's mouth dropped to the ground.

"No!"

Tenten smiled.

"But…"

Hinata felt like crying. She didn't even know Tenten that well… in fact, she hadn't even know her at all until that morning! Yes, it was a possibility that they may have been in a few of the same classes in the previous years... but not that Hinata would have known. She hadn't paid much attention to her fellow peers up until now.

She hadn't even known Sasuke existed. Or his sister for that matter. But Hinata had a sneaking suspicion, however small, that just like her brother, Sasuke's younger sister was popular herself.

"No buts!"

* * *

When they finally reached the cafeteria, Hinata couldn't help furtively glancing at Uchiha Sasuke's table, only to find that he was already staring at her. The dark-eyed, ebony-haired boy turned away, however, as her gaze met his.

Awkwardly, Hinata increased her speed to catch up to Tenten. She half expected a chicken and pepper panini to come flying at her head any moment. Or a blueberry slushie to spill over her front. Maybe Tenten's presence had something to do with the fact that Hinata was not being assaulted by hormonal, territorial, unforgiving fangirls?

"Hmm. Should I get pasta or pizza? Hard decisions..." Tenten muttered, her eyes narrowed to serious slits. "I'll go for this."

When Tenten paid for her pizza slice and turned towards Hinata expectantly, the Hyuuga blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, I usually get pasta." Hinata admitted, feeling foolish for being embarrassed over what food she ate. "But since you're having pizza, I'll have that too—"

Tenten smiled owlishly. "No, it's fine. Eat what you like. Do I look like a food critic? Who does that anyway?"

Hinata ducked her head in mortification and paid for her pasta gratefully.

"Speaking of food, you don't _like_ pizza?" Tenten asked incredulously. Her kind comment before about not being a food critic seemed to have been forgotten. "How could you not? What type of person _are_ you?"

Just as Hinata started to answer, the female P.E. teacher, Mrs Tsunade, rammed through the cafeteria doors and her glacial glare zoned in on the both of them where they were standing fifty meter away on the other side of the hall since there were no empty tables available for them to sit at.

"You two!" Tsunade roared from across the hall. All heads turned to them, including everyone on Sasuke's table; whatever hope Hinata had begged for of no one noticing her as she ate lunch that afternoon were unpleasantly ruined. "Tenten, I told you to collect Hinata _straight away _and bring her to the P.E. Department as soon as possible! I've been looking all over the school building for you two!"

Hinata and Tenten glanced at each other.

Then they did something quite revolting: they stuffed handfuls pizza and pasta respectively into the mouths.

Then they bolted.

* * *

Hinata hadn't planned, when she came to school that the morning, to try out for the Year 10's girls' tennis team. It was because she wanted her primary focus to be on Sasuke coaching her in love. Although in the previous three years of highschool, Hinata had loyally been a member of the tennis team and it had made her feel like a valuable part of the school community, it was not anything Hinata had ever taken too seriously—as far as she was concerned, it was just a hobby she wanted to leave behind for now.

But fate had other plans.

"Alright, next! Hyuuga Hinata."

Her head snapped up in mild shock. Hinata had been daydreaming while all the other girls displayed varying skills of accuracy and precision with a tennis racket.

She caught Mrs Tsunade watching her closely as she shuffled forward reluctantly—her face was scrunched up in a very uncomfortable manner—since she apparently seemed to view Hinata as a "favorite player" if you could call it that, when it came to tennis. She obviously wanted Hinata to make it onto the team.

Tenten softly nudged her bare arm support. They were now dressed in their P.E. uniforms. Tenten's kit, of course, looked more glamorous on her than Hinata's did on herself: navy blue shorts, a white polo t-shirt and a dark blue jacket to fend off the biting breeze.

Hinata lent forward to pick up a racket and ball. As she did so, however, she caught onto the conversation going on behind her.

"It's her, isn't it."

"The one rejected by Sasuke."

"He refused to coach her."

"Why would she want a tennis coach?"

"No, not a tennis coach. A coach in love and popularity."

"But aren't there other rumours about this, like really _really_ different ones? I heard one about Sasuke rejecting her because she asked him to be her _boyfriend_. There are even others about him refusing her offer to slee—"

They thought she couldn't hear them. But the truth was, even if they covered the side of their mouth slightly with their hand, if they didn't whisper their voice could still be heard.

At that moment, Hinata felt extremely angry. Without meaning to, she hit the tennis ball with all her might...

It literally disappeared into the clouds.

Ten seconds later, the ball hit the thorn bush on the other side of the field.

"Well done! Congratulations!" Tsunade's relived voice broke through the heavily tense silence. She started clapping enthusiastically but she was the only one doing it.

Hinata's shoulders sagged in relief. Maybe she had wanted to get through... a little...

But who was to say she had gotten through? Maybe someone better would—

"Awesome!" Tenten screamed. As if on cue, fifty others shouted "amazing! That was great! Beautiful"in unison behind her.

* * *

The school day needed after French, which Hinata was more than grateful for. The events leading from that morning to the end of the day seemed to have taken place years ago.

As Hinata opened her locker, cleverly stepping to the side to allow the avalanche of post-it-notes from upset fangirls pile on the floor, two hands landed on her shoulders from behind.

"Boo!"

Hinata jumped out of her skin and wailed. Her father had taught her a bit of self defense, if this was a male she could strike their lower region—

When Hinata whipped around, she was surprised to find a bubbly teenaged girl in the place of the male intruder she had pictured in her mind.

"So, I was thinking we could walk home together! We live relatively close by, I think..." Tenten mused aloud.

Hinata gaped at her, mouth wide-open like a gold fish.

"I nearly had a heart attack!"

"You'll get used to it!"

"If that's actually possible..."

Hinata considered what Tenten had just asked of her. Did Hinata really want to walk home with her, someone she had gotten to know for barely more than five hours? What if Tenten was not who she said she was? Were they even friends, anyway? But Hinata did feel a spark of friendship... or mutual liking develop between them that day...

"Yes, I'll walk home with you." Hinata said. Tenten turned to her and smiled genuinely.

When they stepped out of the school grounds, the crisp autumn air assaulted their nostrils pleasantly, and colours of orange, yellow, brown, red and seldom green met their eyes in every direction they gazed.

"I'm sorry my brother said those mean things to you before."

Hinata's gaze snapped up to meet Tenten's in surprise. She had not expected that sudden statement. Tenten's usually exuberant brown eyes were glazed over.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. Then she lowered her gaze and amended. "It's true though..."

Tenten nodded without turning to her. "Things happened. As a result, he can't trust women anymore. He thinks of them as enemies and he's very comfortable to admit that."

"How sad..."

"I'm Tenten Uchiha. My brother is Sasuke Uchiha. It's really stupid that I haven't introduced myself yet." She apologised, looking embarrassed. "Of course, I already know who you are."

"Don't worry, it's alright." Hinata said but she couldn't help feeling excited that for once, someone already knew who she was.

Hinata ducked her head slightly as they walked past a Newsagents.

"I've been intending to ask you something since I found out you were Sasuke's younger sister," Hinata voiced, looking down shyly. "You're nonidentical twins but how many... m-minutes ahead was Sasuke born before you?"

Tenten's face broke into a wide, contagious grin. "Seven."

"Oh."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to my house?"

The question caught Hinata off guard. But the hopefulness in Tenten's voice was hard to want to smash. Besides, this was the beginnings of a rare friendship and Hinata didn't want to spoil it.

"Yes, I would love to."

Too bad, Hinata would later regret making this decision...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Lessons**

**Disclaimer: **I write as I hobby and do not get paid for posting stories free on FF. I do not own _High School Debut_, directed by Tsutomu Hanabusa or the manga of the same name by Kawahara Kazune. Nor do I own Naruto belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own unrecognisable parts of the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10**

"It _suits_ you, Hinata! You'll _definitely_ get hit on!"

Upon setting foot inside the Uchiha residence—a mansion of a house, it was that gigantic and grandiose—Hinata was yanked up staircases upon staircases and inside her buoyant friend's bedroom where she was forced into—"a dress of mine I've been thinking all day _you_ would look cute in, and I was right! I _knew_ you would look _irresistible_ in it! I couldn't wait to get you to wear this..."

Tenten's enthusiastic emphasis on almost every word only made Hinata feel worse. So she stood there, an uncomfortable, unwilling Barbie doll, and earnestly reassured, "I really don't need any new clothes, honestly—"

"Ah! Sasuke!" Tenten burst out suddenly.

Hinata swerved around so fast, she may have pulled a muscle.

There, standing just in the corridor outside the wide open door to Tenten's bedroom, was Sasuke Uchiha. A hand was in the front pocket of his black school trousers. The other hand was supporting his dark blazer, casually slung over his shoulder.

Hinata's mouth involuntarily fell open.

Sasuke scrutinised her carefully with graceful, intelligent, obsidian eyes, before politely turning his attention on his younger sister.

"You two seem busy. Should I come another time? And Hinata Hyuuga, it's nice to see you. Are you going to borrow that dress because I think you should—it's not wasted on you. Hey, are you alright?" He questioned casually, smirking.

Hinata wondered if the temperature in the room had _skyrocketed_ sometime during Sasuke's friendly greeting—_friendly_ _greeting_! He wasn't holding a grudge against her for begging him to become her coach! Which hopefully meant he had completely forgotten about it.

But was it right for her to hope he had forgotten? Did she really want him to ignore her plea for a coach in love, and possibly popularity?

Hinata nodded promptly in response to his earlier question, desiring for him to stop staring at her face—it put ripe tomatoes to shame.

Sasuke's gaze flickered back to his sister.

"Good." Sasuke said.

A bubble of laughter next to her, revealed Tenten shaking her head amusedly. "Sasuke, you're scaring Hinata, not making her feel welcomed. Go ahead. The money I borrowed from you which you presumably want back is there on my desk."

Sasuke approached the desk at the other side of Tenten's room, his fingers meticulously sliding over the pound notes for a moment. "Good. It's all there." He murmured, more for his own benefit than theirs. "Naruto's probably going to grill me to pay for his ramen bill tonight."

Hinata could only watch, somehow mesmerised and in a peculiar trance she had never experienced before, as they patiently observed him. Why was his imposing presence doing this to her?

Tenten scoffed. "Why wouldn't it be? Shove off already! And don't you have manners? When you stopped by, what if either of us was changing?"

Sasuke's head immediately snapped up and he narrowed his eyes in a glacial glare. "The door was wide open so I assumed you would be decent, airhead. I also didn't know you were inviting any friends over. I'm no pervert."

His powerful gaze fixed on Hinata for a moment, seeming to take her in for the first time. Hinata's heart started to hammer furiously against her ribcage and she suddenly felt overly exposed in the tight, skimpy dress she was wearing.

"Sorry." He added to her. "I shouldn't have just come in especially with a guest in here. Even though I _didn't_ know. Now can we end this argument, please?"

"Rightly so!" Tenten shouted heatedly, adding, "We may be twins but I can't have you intruding on me every living moment, it's just gross!"

Sasuke shot her one last glare.

It seemed the events of that very morning were all but forgotten from Sasuke and his sister's minds.

_"This type of girl who wants to make a high school debut..." _He'd said. The memory of his unforgiving, piercing eyes that morning hit Hinata like a ton of bricks as she tried to block it out.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

When Hinata glanced up, Sasuke was no longer in the room, but instead, she was alone with Tenten—whose face was right in front of hers, twisted in concern.

"Yes!" Hinata quickly confirmed. "I am just fine."

Should she try to beg Sasuke to be her coach in love and popularity again later?

_Yesssss! You still need him to coach you! You do!_

Tenten shrugged. "Well, do you like the dress or not? Personally, I think you look great in it. Sasuke seems to think so too."

Hinata looked down slowly. It wasn't the sort of thing she was used to wearing but...

"... Could I borrow a pair of tights to go with it? It's too short without tights, I believe..." Hinata shrugged sheepishly. "Other than that, I think I really like it too. But are you sure?"

Tenten's face broke out into a contagious grin. "Of course... otherwise I wouldn't be ecstatic to give it to you, right? I'm too skinny for that dress but since you seem to have better curves which seem to fill out the areas which my body couldn't—"

Hinata went red. "Please don't finish that sentence." She murmured.

They both erupted in laughter, falling back onto Tenten's bed. Suddenly, Tenten sat bolt upright and dived over the side, emerging seconds later with a pair of black tights in hand.

"Catch!"

Hinata effortlessly caught the black tights and pulled them on. Immediately, she felt more comfortable. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tenten said, smiling.

It occurred to Hinata that she wasn't satisfied. At all. Not with the outfit. _With_ _Sasuke_.

"Where is your brother's bedroom?" Hinata inquired suddenly.

Quirking an eyebrow, Tenten asked, "Do you have a reason to be asking me that? Don't tell me you're another one of those _fangirls_ who wants to sneak a peek at his six pack? Egh!"

"No, it's not that..." Hinata shrugged, looking down at her lap.

"Then what?"

She lifted up her eyes. "I want to talk to him about something important."

Tenten opened her mouth to retort but seemed to change her mind and closed it. A flicker of recognition seemed to cross her whole face and Hinata could only imagine what was going through her mind in dread. Did Tenten suspect what Hinata actually wanted to do?

"OK, I'll tell you where it is." She said quickly. "It's on the fifth floor. Second door to your right. Mind your step, though, the marble floor tends to be slippery after cleaning hours."

Tenten paused. "If you want, I could take you—"

"That's not necessary, you've already done enough for me. I think I will be leaving after I've spoken to Sasuke. Thank you inviting me over."

"It's no problem. Seriously, don't mention it. You're welcome to come again any time you want. It gets lonely here after school and Sasuke isn't much company. Pft." Tenten grumbled.

Hinata laughed.

"Well, I'll see you. Again, thanks for the clothes."

When Hinata exited the bedroom, she located the staircase and started her ascent to the fifth floor.

_This is just like ascending the school's Tower Block, except worse... these stairs are wider, and they're also wetter and slipperier..._

The fifth floor. And just like that, Hinata stumbled upon the door to Sasuke's room, expectedly tightly shut.

She knocked gently.

No answer.

Hinata knocked slightly harder.

The door immediately swung open. A look of surprise crossed Sasuke's usually featureless face. Hinata couldn't help feeling relieved, upon seeing some sort of human emotion in his dark eyes. She didn't know why.

"Knock harder the first time and you won't have to wait at all."

Sasuke smiled at her. Hinata carefully set her attention on him, trying not to let her gaze stray away to milk in the various contents and properties of his bedroom behind him. Sasuke was still wearing his school uniform, she noticed. "Absolutely."

He carefully quirked an eyebrow. "Need anything?"

"Yes," Hinata answered, bristling determinedly. _I want you to be my coach!_

Sasuke placed a casual hand on the doorframe of his bedroom and leaned against it. His eyes burrowed into her. "I am not going to be your coach."

Hinata blinked in confusion. "How did you—?"

"Your face." He stated.

Hinata felt her resolve dropping.

"Why not?" She demanded quietly.

"I have no interest," Sasuke started, leaning his face in closer to hers. "In..." He stopped abruptly, looking away from her wide eyes.

"What?" Hinata murmured quietly. Sasuke did not answer.

"Fine." He consented finally.

"What?" Hinata actually couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? "Y-You will? You're—?"

"Yes." He enunciated. As Sasuke scanned her profile swiftly, Hinata felt her heart skip a beat and thanked the heavens that she had asked to borrow a pair of tights to go with the dress. "First, the shape of your sleeves is wrong because it emphasises your muscles."

Hinata didn't know she had muscles or at least if she did—probably from her years of being a formidable tennis player—they were only slight.

Hinata looked up, prompting him on. She was more than ready for this criticism. Who better than a male to tell her what was attractive and what was not, right? Sasuke would know what boys his age were interested in about girls like her. He was the perfect coach.

"Your hairstyle doesn't match your dress."

Instinctively, Hinata's hand went to touch her fringe but she stopped midway.

"Tenten and you have different body shapes—"

Hinata changed colour. "OK, OK! I get it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That was a positive fact."

Hinata turned a violent shade of red but Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he ventured on.

"And then..." He said. But he trailed off. "Forget it."

Hinata started. He had begun to turn away, back towards his room. "W...What is it?"

Sasuke did not answer.

"Tell me what you were going to say. Please." Hinata begged.

"Why do you want to become popular so much?" Sasuke asked, scowling down at her.

Hinata flickered her gaze away evasively.

"That's because... I want to experience love. I guess... Um. That's it." She admitted, sheepishly. Hinata glanced back up, scratching her head uneasily.

Sasuke was watching her intently. It was making her feel anxious.

"What type of guy?" He asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" Hinata teased light-heartedly, but she could tell she had said the wrong thing.

She quickly lamented the truth. "I haven't really thought about it that mu—"

Sasuke cut her off suddenly.

"A relationship," He stated icily, "is not all roses."

When Sasuke turned and shut the door of his bedroom in her face, Hinata remained where she stood rigidly. She slapped her forehead with her hand lightly.

"Guh." She moaned, whispering, "A relationship... is not all roses."

And Tenten's words from earlier that day hit her.

_"Things happened. As a result, he can't trust women anymore. He thinks of them as enemies and he's very uncomfortable to admit that."_

So does that mean... Sasuke is uncomfortable to move on from a past heartbreak? Is he grieving a loved one he recently broke up with? Is he uncomfortable around women... because he is afraid of having his heart broken again?

As Hinata thought about that in more detail, it occurred to her in clear clarity that her problems, for once, weren't above those of others.

Sasuke's bedroom door suddenly slammed open, causing Hinata to jump five feet in the air.

An irritated-looking Sasuke dominated the doorway. How long had she remained standing there? Seven minutes? Because Sasuke had already changed into a button up black shirt and a new pair of glossier, black trousers. His hair looked, for some reason, more dishevelled than before but she liked it that way.

His cold obsidian eyes fell on her. "I need to go out. What're you still doing here?"

_Maybe Sasuke's hair looks so dishevelled because, in his frustration with himself for rejecting to be my coach a second time, he tried to pull his hair out? Or is that too fanciful? _

Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. "I want to... apologise for my actions. I've been insensitive approaching you and asking you to be my coach. I'm sorry if I came off too strong about wanting you to be my coach," Hinata began.

"I just wish to clarify that I know a relationship is not all roses. It's the same with my relationship with my sister, my father and... my mother. There will be difficult times and crying, too. But I think if you do your best, you won't regret it. That's why I want to give it a try with all I've got." She finished.

"I see." Sasuke answered, briefly closing his eyes and reopening them. "Then do your best."

He calmly slid past her, and she heard his feet thundering down the staircase seconds later.

Was it wrong for her to be feeling this disappointed?

Taking Sasuke's cue, Hinata lowered her gaze and left the Uchiha residence, her new clothes and exciting time with Tenten forgotten.

Little did she know that Sasuke Uchiha had taken a detour into his kitchen before leaving.

As Sasuke tossed a ripe apple twice over in his hand, the kitchen door banged opened and he was met by the incredulous, shocked and panicked face of his sister.

"You've got to see this. I've got something important to show you." She said hurriedly, shoving the front page of last year's newspaper in his face. "It's about Hinata's mother!"

Sasuke bit into his apple for a second.

"I'm running late but you can show me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Heyoooo! Genki desu ka? Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed reading this chapter, there is more to come! Happy bonfire night, to those of you who celebrate it! Thank you to everyone's kind reviews!

Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Lessons**

**Disclaimer: **I write as I hobby and do not get paid for posting stories free on FF. I do not own _High School Debut_, directed by Tsutomu Hanabusa or the manga of the same name by Kawahara Kazune. Nor do I own Naruto belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own unrecognisable parts of the plot and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10**

Hinata sighed heavily, slouching deeper against the prison entrance wall. She needed physical support. Both for the unexpected visit she was about to make and to disperse the disappointment of Sasuke's second rejection.

_Stop being so weak. Go find another coach. Forget about him. He won't help you and you can't force him to._

"We usually don't allow underage visitors at this hour." A cleaner stated, brushing past Hinata in the dimply lit entrance hallway. "But if you go to the front desk, maybe you can negotiate an hour or so. Visiting a family member?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes... I am here to visit a family member." Hinata confirmed. As soon as the cleaner disappeared behind the door to the caretaker's storeroom, the dejected Hyuuga pushed off from the wall and made her way to the front desk.

A man with a chiselled beard lifted up his head. He'd just replaced the telephone on the orderly, oak desk he was sitting behind and now eyed Hinata with clear recognition.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you're here again? At this time?" Ibiki Morino asked incredulously.

He chuckled heartily when Hinata smiled ruefully. "You should know it's rude to pretend to be surprised. You know I can't stay away from her for longer than a few weeks at a time. Believe it or not, we are bonded by blood so it is natural for me to crave being by her side sometimes. Especially when I'm feeling stressed," Hinata added quietly, without meaning to.

Ibiki made a flippant hand gesture, his scar hitching upwards. "You go to visit her when you're _stressed_? She actually relieves your stress? Are you kidding me?"

Hinata just shrugged, leaning forward on the desk. "Just let me see my mother, already. Please."

* * *

"What is it?" Sasuke pressed impatiently. He disliked waiting for anything. Particularly anything concerning Hyuuga Hinata.

Believe it or not, he liked her.

Yes, Sasuke admitted it: he was a jerk-ass who repeatedly denied coaching the girl he liked in love and popularity.

But only because he was a coward. He was scared of getting too close to her—the quiet, gracious, loving girl he had admired from afar for years now—for fear she would discover his feelings for her and be repulsed by him.

Sasuke exhaled heavily. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of the girl who always muddled his thoughts. Ever since the night he'd picked up her shoe for her, she'd started to notice him more, to the point that she realised he was popular and could help her by becoming her coach...

"Look, I've read the newspaper article; I see nothing in it about Hinata's mother. It's just an article about Hinata winning the Tennis Championships and speculation about her becoming a star player one day. And some stuff about her father who is manager of the Hyuuga franchise. What's so special about that?"

"Sasuke, this newspaper is from last year." Tenten stated to him slowly, like he was hearing impaired.

Sasuke scowled in response, hating how his younger sister treated him like _he_ was younger. _Ten years younger_.

"When Hinata left earlier I suddenly remembered this newspaper article... daddy stores all his newspapers in his office. He made a big fuss of this article last year and I couldn't understand why. I didn't even know who he was talking about—I hadn't known Hinata up until today, actually."

Sasuke frowned.

"Turn it over." Tenten urged, pointing at the newspaper now dangling limply in Sasuke's hand.

_Naruto's going to kill me. I'm late meeting him for ramen. But if Hinata is concerned in this, I'll never leave until I find out._

Sasuke turned over the article and his eyes widened.

**_CONTINUED: BUT WHAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT HINATA HYUUGA, (ALLEGED) BEST TENNIS PLAYER FOR THE COUNTRY, WAS CALLED OUT DURING HER FINAL GAME TO VISIT HER MOTHER, WHO'D BEEN ARRESTED AND SENT TO PRISON FOR—_**

"What are _you_ two up to?" Came the voice of Itachi Uchiha, stalking around the kitchen door to pluck a pear from the nearby fruit bowl. He regarded them coolly, smirking.

"You're not planning on blowing up the house again or using the kitchen knives to play darts, are you?"

Sasuke glared indignantly. Tenten went tomato red. "Hey! That was _ages_ ago! _Like_ _ten_ _years ago_! We were curious children!"

Itachi shrugged. "It's just that you two are managing to stand side by side without ripping each other's heads off, is all. I'm merely shocked that there is something that could distract you both enough from doing that."

"Tch." Sasuke murmured lightly. "Says the one who's hardly at home. How would you know if we got along with each other nowadays or not?"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow and dismissed his brother's accusatory behaviour. "So why was she sent to prison?"

Sasuke and Tenten froze.

Tenten sputtered. "How would you know what we were just talking about?"

Suddenly, the blare of the house phone paused their exchange, leaving Tenten to hurriedly run to answer it.

Itachi tapped his head nonchalantly and took another bite of his pear.

"I know everything."

* * *

The woman with short, choppy indigo hair strained her eyes. "You've grown."

"Yes, I haven't visited in a while, have I?" Hinata responded quietly, if not shyly.

The woman smiled.

"Mother, may I ask you something?"

The woman's smile was quickly replaced by a stern look. "What is it? Is it a boy problem?"

"How did you... anyway, yes you could say that it is." Hinata said.

And thus, she told her mother about everything that had happened to her over the last forty-eight hours. Like an attentive eagle, sitting neatly on the other side of the glass barrier, Hinata's mother listened to her fretful daughter.

Hinata started retelling from when she had lost her shoe one wintry night and had it returned to her by none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the one whom had been just too good for her to be her coach that whole day, voice indiscriminately cracking. Hinata continued until she had finished. Then a metallic sound forced her to sit up straight and look up.

_BANG_!

Hinata's mother... was laughing hysterically in her face, hand beating against the glass barrier. Her fist jovially slapped the glass barrier once more, earning apprehensive looks from the prison officers nearby.

"If you show any more signs of violence, I will cut this visit short, never mind Ibiki Morino's interference." One warned coldly.

Hinata's mother ignored them coolly.

"... Lessons in love? Are you sure you're my daughter?"

Hinata was about to reply when suddenly, Hanabi stormed into the vicinity and it was hard to miss her because she looked like an actress out of a horror film.

"Look, we're going! Where were you?! What are you doing here?" She raged, none too lightly clutching Hinata's arm. "I didn't know you'd come to _this_ place."

Hinata's mother chuckled in amusement. "Shall I pretend that I'm invisible, Hanabi Sadoya Hyuuga? Do you wish for me to cease existing, now?"

"Don't you dare pull the _middle name_ card on me, and yes, I would love for that." Hanabi maliciously replied.

"Stop arguing!" Hinata pleaded, her eyes wide with terror. She hated it when Hanabi and her mother fought. "I just wanted to stay with our mother for a little while!"

"You're lucky I'm not going to tell father you've been here today. He'll practically put you under house arrest! The last time you visited mother, she told you to jump off a cliff. She speaks rubbish—"

"Rubbish?" Hinata's mother objected. "And I only said Hinata should jump off a cliff because they're great for acceleration purposes." She chuckled.

"—and a terrible influence on you. You should be looking up to _me_." Hanabi finished.

"Hanabi, she's our mother. She still is, even if she's in prison. You can't continue to refuse to forgive her like you're doing now."

Hanabi glared at Hinata. "I had to ring your new friend Tenten. I hazarded a guess you would be hanging with her. She's Itachi's younger sister and I and him are familiar with each other. Tenten said you left her mansion ages ago and it was pure coincidence I imagined you would come here."

Hinata's head dropped in utter dismay. Believe it or not, Hanabi made her feel ashamed. It was like Hanabi was her mother instead of her real mother; she even gave harsh lectures about the importance of always telling someone where she was going.

"Girls, you are both dear to me, whether you choose to hate me or love me at this point. All I ask is that you lower your voices a tiny little bit because I think the prison guards want to send you both out."

They turned around to see the two male guards and two female guards glaring loathsomely in their direction.

Hinata sighed. "Let's just g—"

"No." Hanabi interjected. Her voice was calmer which meant something bad was coming. "Let's stay. I need to ask our _mother_ something."

Their mother blinked in trepidation.

"We would really like for you to tell us the truth now."

* * *

Sasuke, Tenten and Itachi, all three Uchiha siblings, crowded around the newspaper article in apprehensive silence. It was like they were preparing to do a ghostly console or the Ouija ball. Minutes ago, Tenten had to answer a phone call from Hinata's older sister, something about Hinata not returning home—which had immediately concerned Sasuke—but now they were set to read the last part of the newspaper article.

Tenten inhaled sharply. Holding out the double-sided article, and pointing at the final word.

**_—MURDER. _**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Dark and intense or what? O.o Hehe, do let me know your thoughts of this chapter! On that mysterious note, I also have a poll on my profile for those of you who are interested in indulging me in your personal fears! ^^ :D

Bye Bye!


End file.
